Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 3
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Harry Potter are back to their third year at Hogwarts. More adventures await them. Alice meets her godfather that she never thought she had. However, an escaped convict threatens Hogwarts. Sirius Black is he innocent or Guilty as everyone assumes? Harry and Ginny get a little closer while Alice and Jasper become closer to each other with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Owls Post

It was late, but Harry and Alice Potter were wide- awake doing their homework. They had to do their homework in the dead of night because it was the only time they could. Alice looked up to look out the window to see five owls flying through the night. One of them was a snowy owl. Another was her own Venus. As they got closer she could see that the others were supporting an older frail owl. That was Errol the Weasley's.

They flew through the window. One of them dropped a letter on Alice's bed and one on Harry's. It flew right out the window again. Venus dropped a package and a letter on the bed that belonged to Alice. Venus flew to the footboard and landed softly there. An owl that she didn't know also dropped a bigger package on her bed, and left through the window disappearing into the night. Errol dropped a few things on the floor, and then fell to the floor. Hedwig dropped a letter and a package on to Harry's bed.

Harry got up from his desk to pick up Errol. He put him in Hedwig's cage. Alice opened the letter that Venus brought her. She smiled to see who it was from Jasper.

My Dearest Alice,

Happy birthday 13th sweetheart. In the package is a little something to help with the nightmares that you have. Professor McGonagall wrote to me earlier this summer to tell me that we are soul mates, but it might change. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Your Jazz.

She smiled as she read his letter. She quickly hid it under her pillow. She moved to the package. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful necklace inside. It was a gold chain with light green peridot heart with a small diamond in the middle. He must have known that she would have nightmares about the day that he was petrified. She went to the letter from Hermione. Her gift for Alice was a broomstick servicing kit. Her letter from Hermione was almost as long as Jasper's. The letter from Hogwarts told her the books for next year. The second piece of paper was a permission form that was already signed. Alice was allowed to visit Hogsmead when she got back.

She had finished all of her homework just before the owls showed up. Harry looked up from a newspaper. He saw that she was looking at small metal trunk. "Alice, who sent you a broomstick servicing kit?"

"Hermione, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Harry was now looking at the letter from school. When he reached to form his smile faded. He knew that he would never get Uncle Vernon to sign the form. "Harry, why are you taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination?"

"I chose them because I thought that they were easy."

Alice sighed in frustration. "Harry you should never take classes that you think are easy."

"You're taking Care of Magical Creatures aren't you?"

"Yes, I have already gotten the book."

"Why are you taking it?"

"Well the best reason is to keep an eye on you."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?"

"Because Harry you tend to break rules and get into trouble." She knew that what she told him wasn't the true reason on why she was taking it.

"Alice, Percy is headboy."

Alice put her new necklace from Jasper around her neck. "Yes I know. No one knows this, but I'm might be smarter than Hermione. I can't tell anyone my grades."

A sudden thought entered Harry's mind. "How powerful are you, Ali?"

"Very almost as powerful as either Dumbledore or McGonagall." He didn't need to know anything else. Her relationship with Jasper will be kept a secret for a while. Her recent vision is another secret. She went to desk to write a note to Jasper. It said: Jazz, Harry knows that I am taking Care of Magical Creatures. I lied to him about the reason. He doesn't know the truth, yet. Thanks for the necklace. I like the sound of soul mates, love Ali.

She tied her note to Venus's leg, and she flew out the window. Another owl flew into the window and dropped a not on Alice's bed. Harry didn't even notice. The note was from Professor McGonagall. Ms. Potter, you and Mr. Hale are soul mates, but will turn into a soul bond as time goes on. I'll explain more when you get back to school, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Alice smiled at her final results of what was going on between her and Jasper. She thought to herself a couple of questions to ask Professor McGonagall. One was what is a soul mate? How will it turn into a soul bond was the second. She knew that both of her questions would be answered once she got back to school.

She had a vision about a week ago. She had no idea what it was about though. She didn't recognize two of the people in her vision. All she knew that it involved Harry, Jasper, and her along with the rest of their friends. She knew that it would happen near the end of the year. Trying to put her vision at the back of her mind she went to the window. She looked out into the night sky.

"Ali, what are you looking at?"

"Just the night sky. Why do you want to know?" It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Oh." He went back to unwrapping his gift from Hermione.

Alice suddenly looked at the clock. She gasped when she saw what the time was. The clock said 2:00am on July 31st. They have been thirteen without realizing it for two hours. "Harry look at the clock please."

"Why?" He was truly confused. Was it because he didn't want to know the time, or was it because he was being an idiot?

"Don't you want to know the time?"

He sighed fine, what time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the morning on July 31st."

**Please Review. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Both series belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I still need first years. Remember the name and the house that you would like them to be in. **


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Chapter Two- Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

When Alice and Harry headed down for breakfast they were tired, but alert. They knew that their Aunt and Uncle would forget that their birthday was today. As Alice entered the kitchen she saw that Dudley was watching TV as usual. She also saw Aunt Petunia at the kitchen table eating breakfast, which she made herself. Alice was the best at cooking besides Harry. Uncle Vernon was being his usual self, which was grumpy.

When she sat down with her small plate of food he smirked at her. "Well aren't you perky this morning?" his smirked turned into a sneer. He was mean today, but she didn't care. He didn't even notice her necklace around her neck.

"I am always perky, Uncle Vernon."

He raised his hand as if to slap her across the face. This time he actually slapped her. A bright red mark appeared on her cheek. Harry saw his sister get slapped. He felt his temper boil inside him. He knew that he had to control his temper, so he could go to Hogsmead this year. He knew that he would never get his permission slip signed. He brought his small breakfast over to the table.

"Your Aunt Marge is coming for a visit. There are three rules that need to be in place."

Alice's eyes widened in fear, "She's not coming here is she?" while Harry's narrowed in anger. He suddenly had an idea. "If I stick to these rules for a week then you will sign the form to visit the village at my school."

"First, you will keep a civil tongue while she's here."

"Okay, I will if she does."

"Second, Alice will cook all week while you restrain yourself from doing any funny business."

"I will if she does."

The news reported interpreted the conversation by saying "… The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up to report any sighting of him…"

"Thirdly, we told Marge that you attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Boys. Alice attends Stonewall high where she's bullied. Which means Dudley is going to be mean to her everyday."

"What?" Harry was furious that his sister was going to get beaten up even more.

"Well, I better get going. Dudley do you want to come with?"

"No."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

As Uncle Vernon left the room, Harry turned to look at his sister. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes. He knew how scared she was that Aunt Marge would be arriving in a few hours. "Ali, I'm sorry that you need to get hurt just so my permission slip can be signed. What about your form? Don't you want it signed?"

"Harry, my form is already signed."

"Ali, won't your legs get weaker if Dudley hurts you much more? He would focus on another part of your body."

"I can handle it, Harry. Now let's hide all of our personal things that includes our birthday gifts."

"What a minute did you say that your form is already signed? Who signed it?"

"Harry hide our things now, ask later."

"Ali, are you sure that you can handle Dudley's anger everyday for a week?"

She nodded her head as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "I'm sure Harry."

Harry and Alice headed back upstairs to begin hiding their birthday gifts, homework, and personal things. Harry sent Hedwig and Errol back to the Burrow. Venus was back with a note attack to her leg. Alice untied it and quickly wrote another one to tie it on her owl's leg. She sent Venus back to Jasper's house. Her note from Jasper said: Ali, you will have to tell him eventually. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and I are the only ones who know the truth right? I can't wait to see you. I love you. Jazz.

"Alice, who signed your form?"

"Professor McGonagall I believe."

She knew that she would be fine because she still has the necklace that Jasper gave her for Christmas when she was eleven. It would alert him if she was in any danger. She was wearing it all the time now to keep her safe from danger and panic attacks. She knew that she had panic attacks when Jasper was attack. "Ali, we better get downstairs because we should be there before Aunt Marge gets here."

The twins walked down the stairs with minutes to spare. Alice's small body was attached to her brother. All that Harry wanted was to keep her as safe as possible. The door opened and in came Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge with her dog Ripper. She went straight to Dudley, and hugged him as she handed him a wrapped box. She looked just her brother with the same chubbiness and mustache. She glared at Harry and Alice. "You two are still here are you?" Aunt Marge sneered. She handed them a box full of dog biscuits.

Uncle Vernon thrust Aunt Marge's suitcase into Harry's chest. It almost got the air knocked out of him. He heaved it up to the guest bedroom. After a few minutes he slowly headed back downstairs. Alice was busy in the kitchen. She was already hard at work. Harry noticed that there were already bruises forming on her arms. He knew that Dudley already started with his tormenting. Harry could easily see that she freezing up. He knew that she was having a small panic attack even though her back was turned. It was like he could feel it.

The first part of the week went fine. On the third night however, somehow Aunt Marge's wine glass shattered in her hand. Harry and Alice wanted to get upstairs after the incident. Uncle Vernon sneered, "Both of you get out of my sight."

"No, Vernon." Aunt Marge counteracted.

Finally, the final night arrived. Alice was forced to make a feast even though she and Harry wouldn't be allowed to eat it. The dinner went smoothly. During dessert, however, they started to talk about the twin's parents in a very disrespectful way. Alice was able control her temper by thinking about Jasper. Harry tried, but failed to control his temper. Within minutes Aunt Marge looked like a balloon and was floating away. While most of them were distracted Harry and Alice took the chance to run out of the room.

They ran upstairs and quickly packed their trunks. Alice's arms were sore, but she managed to drag it down the stairs. Harry was right behind her. Uncle Vernon then came running in and yelled, "Come back and put her right!"

"No, she deserved it. She deserved what she got."

"I'm tired of Dudley's beatings. Both of us are leaving." With that both Harry and Alice rushed out into the warm summer air.

**Please Review. I know that Dudley wasn't supposed to be this mean, but there is a reason why he is. Why do you think that Professor McGonagall singed Alice's form to visit the village? If any of you have an idea please put it in the review box below. When do you want Alice to have her next vision? What do you want it to be about? **


	3. The Knight Bus

Chapter Three-The Knight Bus

Out in the darkness Harry and Alice were walking on the sidewalk. She was getting tired after she walked awhile. Harry was the first to see a large black in the bushes across the street. Alice glanced to where he was looking she smiled a small smile. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a large purple bus appeared out of nowhere. It had three decks. A skinny man with dirt all over his clothes stepped out.

He took a small piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket. "Welcome to the Knight Bus: emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunkpink and I'll be your conductor this evening." He then stopped and stared down onto the sidewalk. "What are you two doing down there?"

"We fell over."

"What did you fall over for?"

Alice then stood up and spoke, "Well we didn't do it on purpose."

Harry was still looking at the place where the big black dog was. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Harry stammered.

Alice took this moment to ask, "How much to get to London?"

"Eleven sickles."

Harry and Alice dug in their trunks for some silver. They handed Stan a pile of silver. Alice heaved her trunk and Venus's cage the best that she could onto the big bus. Harry easily carried his trunk along with Hedwig's cage onto the purple bus. They followed Stan to a pair of beds near the front on the bus. Harry and Alice got her own bed and Harry got the same thing. He looked at his sister and asked, "Are you okay?" Alice nodded her head.

"What are your names?"

"Neville Longbottom," Harry said the first name that came to mind.

"Grace Longbottom," Alice said the first name that came to her mind.

Stan believed them, so he went back to his newspaper. There was a picture of a man with long black hair. Alice knew that the man was Sirius Black. "Who's that?"

Stan closed the paper and looked at the front. "That? That is Sirius Black. He's a convicted murderer."

"He didn't even get a trial, so he is still an innocent man. I believe that he is innocent."

He stared at her with a curious look in his eyes. "Why do you think that he is innocent, Grace? How do you know that he never received a trial?"

"I just do okay. I believe that he is innocent because I just can tell."

Both Stan and Harry looked at her with amazement. They had no idea why she truly believed that the messy looking guy was really innocent. Alice didn't know why she knew, but she just had a feeling that Sirius Black was innocent. "How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that Sirius Black is innocent."

Ten minutes later Stan disappeared up to the second floor of the bus. "Alice, what do you mean that you have a feeling?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just know okay."

A few minutes later Stan came back. He came up front towards where the twins were sitting. The bus was still jerking all over the place. "Grace, do you still think that Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Yes, I do still think that he is innocent."

"What happened twelve years ago?"

"They say that he killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew with a single curse."

Alice's eyes widened at the name Peter Pettigrew. She knew that was impossible. "That is impossible Stan. If Sirius Black didn't get a trial then there can't be a manhunt for him because he is innocent. The truth will be revealed eventually."

"Neville, what do you think?"

"I think that the truth will eventually come out."

"How did he escape anyway?"

"No one knows," Stan replied.

They were speeding past farmhouses. Mailboxes, haystacks, and houses had to jump out of the way of the Knight Bus. When the bus passed everything would jump back into place. Ernie the bus driver asked, "Where do they want to go?"

"Neville, Grace, where do you want to go?"

"Leaky Cauldron in London. It is also known as Diagon Alley."

"Righto. Better hold on."

"How much for a mug of hot chocolate?"

"Three sickles and you can get a toothbrush for free."

Alice handed Stan three silver coins. Harry also handed Stan three silver coins for his hot chocolate. A few minutes later both Alice and Harry received their hot chocolate. However, it was hard to drink them because the bus was jerking all over the place. Alice's toothbrush was yellow and Harry's was red. Most of their hot chocolate split all over the place.

The bus slowed down, and stopped to let a middle aged woman off. Once she was off the bus picked up speed and took off again. It sped through the streets heading towards London. The beds were sliding all over place from the movement of the bus. About an hour passed and the bus slowed down once again.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry and Alice got up, and headed out the bus door. The minister of magic was waiting for them. "There you are Harry, Alice."

"What did you call Neville and Grace, Minister?"

"Neville? Grace? This is Harry and Alice Potter."

The Minister, Harry, and Alice went through the door of the pub. Alice could faintly hear Stan saying, "Guess who Neville and Grace are Ernie?"

Alice was wondering what was going on, and why the minister of magic was waiting for them in front of the Leaky Cauldron. It could be that he was worried for the twins. She knew that he had to be there for a specific reason. Whether or not the reason was because of them, or a completely different reason.

**Authors Note**

**Please Review. Remember new characters either first year or transfer students are always welcome. I know that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been very busy with schoolwork. Now that classes are over I will be able to update sooner. **


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter four- The Leaky Cauldron

The twins followed the minister of magic to a private room. Tom the bartender and manager of the pub brought in a tray of tea. Alice sat down in one of the comfy chairs and Harry sat in the other one. "I'm the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, Harry." It was as if Cornelius Fudge didn't even realize that Alice was there as well. "I know that you two are wondering what you two are doing here?"

"Mr. Fudge I know what we are doing here. This is the best place for our safety."

"Well yes. Do you know why I was glad that the night bus picked you two up tonight?"

"It has something to do with Sirius Black. If you do catch him please give him a trial because he just might be innocent."

Fudge sighed. "Tom will give you each a room, so you can stay here. Please don't wander into muggle London. You both are free to roam around Diagon Alley." Tom came in and whispered something in the minister's ear. "Room eleven is free for you Harry and room twelve is for you, Alice."

The twins followed Tom up to each of the room. First they stopped at Harry's room, and then Alice's room. In Harry's room there was a bed, a dresser, and a fireplace with a talking mirror over it. Alice's had a bed, dresser, fireplace with mirror over it, and her own bathroom. Both of them fell asleep with ease.

A week passed since the twins got to the Leaky Cauldron, and they were true to their word. Each morning they would get up and dressed, go down for breakfast, and go into Diagon Alley to look around and do their homework. The warmth of the sun made them want to get some ice cream from the ice cream parlor. Finally, they went shopping for the coming year. Alice got four new books while Harry only go three new books. Both of them refilled their potions ingredients, parchment stash, quills and ink.

They returned to the leaky cauldron where they put their new school supplies in their rooms. Alice's new books consisted of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3, Intermediate Transfiguration, Arithmacny for Beginningers, and Ancient Ruins. She started reading her Ancient Ruins book right in her room. She was able to read the first two chapters before she headed down for dinner. She told Tom that she wanted a cold Butterbear and a small portion of fish and chips. She had this for dinner almost every night.

Another week past and Alice went into Diagon Alley once again to meet with Jasper. She knew that he would be in Diagon Alley today. She waited at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor until he showed. After a few moments she turned her head around, and saw someone with blond hair. She knew who it was right away. She let him come to her. Soon he was sitting right next to her. "Jazz, you made it."

"Of course, I did. I missed you so much. Did you tell Harry the truth on why you're taking Care of Magical Creatures without the book?"

"Not yet. I don't know how. By the way how was your summer, Jazz?"

"Just fine, Ali. How are you? Ali, please don't lie to me."

"Better now you're here. I missed you so much. Even though we wrote to each other I still missed you. Do you think that we should tell Harry about us soon because I just want to keep it a secret for as long as possible."

" He still hasn't caught on?" Alice shook her head, no. "Well then we should keep us a secret for as long as we can."

Together they ordered ice cream. Alice got a new flavor called Thin Mints and Jasper ordered Chocolate chip cookie dough. Within a few minutes their ice creams arrived. Alice smiled when she saw rainbow sprinkles on hers. She picked up her spoon from inside her ice cream bowl and started to eat. "Jazz?"

"Ali, what is it?"

"My brother will be coming back with Ron and Hermione."

"Where did he go?"

"He went with them to go get Ron's rat a tonic. Hermione wanted to get an animal."

Soon enough Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking towards them. Jasper could see that Hermione was carrying a ginger colored animal in her hands. She had left her new books with Alice. Ron was carrying his rat and the tonic while his new wand was in his pocket. Harry on the other hand wasn't carrying anything. Once they reached the table where Jasper and Alice were sitting. "Alice let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Alice sighed as she got up reluctantly. Jasper immediately followed suit. Hermione picked up her bag of books with her other hand. The five friends walked back to the archway that led back into the muggle world. Once all of them were through the archway closed behind them. Soon they were in the pub where they spotted the rest of the Weasleys'.

Fred and George Weasley were the first to greet the golden quintet. Fred spoke to Alice first, "Are you ready for Quidditch this year? By the way how was your summer?" He took a breath before continuing. "It is good to see you, Alice. George and I would like to give you something at some point during the school year."

Ginny came up to Alice next. "I hope that you are feeling better after what happened last year. Alice I see that you and Jasper found each other today."

"Ginny, I'm feeling much better. Did the trip to Egypt help you in anyway?"

As dinner approached everyone sat at a big round table in the pub. A conversation started about Percy being headboy. The subject changed to the prank that Fred and George played on Bill while they were in Egypt. They also discussed how they would get to Kings Cross the next morning. After a while they disperse to head to bed but not before Ron and Percy started yelling at each other. Alice could hear them though her wall. In the end Harry went to get Ron's rat tonic. He overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about something.

**Please Review. I know I don't reveal what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are talking about, but it will be in the next chapter. There is a poll on my profile please help me out by picking what you want Alice's Boggart to be. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I do own any characters that I come up with. **


	5. The Dementor

Chapter five- The Dementor

Alice woke up the next morning to find a cup of tea on her bedside table. She got up and was dressed in minutes. Her trunk was already packed and her owl was already in her cage. She headed down to breakfast before it was time to leave. She met Jasper in the main room of the pub. He was already eating breakfast. She sat down next to him. He looked over at her just as she sat down. Within a few minutes she started to eat her breakfast.

When both of them were done they headed back upstairs to bring the trunks down. Jasper helped Alice bring down Venus. They put their trunks by the door with Alice's owl right on top of her trunk. She stood by table with Jasper waiting for the others to come down. "Alice, are you okay?"

"I don't know if I'm okay or not."

"Ali, what are you afraid of?"

"I think it's Ron's rat that I'm afraid of. Jazz, the rat is missing a toe."

"Wait a minute, are you saying Peter Pettigrew is still alive? Of course, now it makes sense. All that the Aurors found was a finger. Sirius Black just might be innocent after all."

"I know that Peter Pettigrew is still alive. Just thinking about him gives me nightmares. Sometimes I have a panic attack because I'm thinking about him."

Finally everyone else came down dragging his or her trunks behind them. Hermione was carrying Crokshanks in his basket in her other hand. Ron was carrying his rat, Scabbers in the cage in his left hand. Fred and George followed directly behind. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Alice knew that they were up to something.

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs ready for the day. Soon the ministry cars that were going to take the Weasleys, Jasper, Harry, and Alice to Kings Cross Station arrived. Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice were in one car while Percy, George, Fred, and Ron was in another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were in the final car. While on their way the ministry drivers jumped to the front of the line every time when they were at a stoplight. They reached Kings Cross Station with at least a half an hour to spare.

The group hurried through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and on to Hogwarts express. Alice and Jasper quickly found an almost empty compartment. There was only one person in the compartment. As Alice glanced up to rack she saw a briefcase with the name R J Lupin in pale gold letters. Her skipped a beat she was finally going to meet her godfather. Soon Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the compartment. They also noticed the briefcase. "Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Professor R J Lupin," Alice replied.

"How is it that you know everything?"

"It is on both his briefcase and suitcase, Ronald."

Professor Lupin was fast asleep on one of the seats. He looked very tired, and Alice silently knew why. She would never tell anyone even if she had to. Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione what he overheard last night. Alice caught some of it like "Sirius Black escaped to come after you." She knew that this information was false. All of a sudden she was having a panic attack. It was probably because she knew that she was thinking about Peter Pettigrew. Jasper noticed her panic attack right away.

He tried to calm her down by speaking calmly to her. "Ali, I need you to breathe for me. Everything is going to be okay. You're having a panic attack and I know that you're thinking about him, but you need to breathe for me."

While Jasper was talking to her Hermione, Ron, and Harry noticed that something was wrong with Alice. Only Harry knew exactly what was wrong with her. Hermione and Ron knew what was happening, but they have never seen one this severe. Within five minutes Alice was finally back to normal. "Jazz, what happened?"

"You had a panic attack, Ali."

All of a sudden the train began to slow. Frost was slowly appearing on the windows. The lights were also flickering on and off. Neville appeared in the compartment followed by Ginny. Alice could hear all of the commotion that was happening. A hoarse voice sounded through the compartment. "Quiet!"

A black hooded thing glided into to compartment. Alice felt as if all of the happiness has gone from the world. She heard a scream and passed out right after her brother. Minutes later she felt someone gently slapping her. She blinked for a few seconds. Jasper helped her up onto a seat. There was a snapping sound and she jumped slightly. Professor Lupin handed her a piece of chocolate. "What was that thing?"

"That was a dementor; one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. The chocolate will help you, Alice."

"How do you know her name?"

"That story is for another time. Now I need a word with the driver. Eat your chocolate it will make you feel better." He left out the compartment.

Alice turned to Jasper and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the dementor came in and looked around. Professor Lupin stood up and said, 'none of us are hiding Sirius Black under are cloaks, so go.' The dementor didn't move, so a silver mist shot out and made it disappear."

She blinked at the words silver mist because she knew exactly what it was. Hermione on the other hand had no idea what it meant. Ginny and Neville were munching on their own piece of chocolate that Professor Lupin gave them. Jasper instantly felt Alice's emotions that were across pain, sadness, and fear. He quietly sent her a wave of calm in hopes to calm her down.

The train finally pulled into Hogsmead station. Jasper, Alice, Ginny, and Luna were in one carriage while Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry were in a second one. Alice saw a black hooded creature hovering by the gates. She leaned back and took Jasper's hand. Once they reached the entrance hall they headed into Hogwarts. Luna headed towards the Ravenclaw table. While Jasper, Alice, and Ginny went to the Gryffindor table. Soon they saw Ron and Neville coming towards them without Hermione and Harry.

The sorting started without Professor McGonagall. Jade DiLaurentis became the second Slytherin. Jessica Jackson became the fifth Gryffindor while her twin sister Melissa became the third new Ravenclaw. The final first year, Morgan Campbell became a Hufflepuff. A transfer Aria Meyer became a new third year Gryffindor. The sorting was over, and Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. The sorting hat was taken from the hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. After a very good feast, which ended with a lot of cake. Together Alice and Jasper left the Great Hall together. Once they were safely away from Harry the two best friends took hands. It didn't them long to reach the portrait hole. Soon they separate into their own dormitories.

**Please Review. Should Alice's Boggart be Peter Pettigrew or a snake? Please put the choice that you want in the box below. I really need some help with this, so please help me. I will update as soon as I can. **


	6. Talons and Tea Leaves

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter six- Talons and Tea Leaves

The next morning Alice and Jasper headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Some of the first years were surprisingly already in the Great Hall. Jade DiLaurentis was sitting at the Slytherin table staring at Jasper. He just ignored her, and kept on smiling at Alice. Professor McGonagall walked down the aisle towards them as she handed schedules to the students in Gryffindor. Alice and Jasper looked at their schedules and saw that they had Ancient Ruins, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy this morning. They had Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon.

They ate their breakfast while the rest of the house was looking at their own schedules. After they finished he helped her up as they headed back to the common room to gather their books for their morning classes. Soon they quickly headed to Ancient Ruins. As Alice and Jasper walked towards their first class she saw Ron and Harry headed towards Divination. Jasper knew that Alice's legs would be a little weaker than last year, so he knew that she needed a little help.

Alice and Jasper reached the classroom first. After about ten minutes or so the rest of the class reached the classroom door. The door opened and the class walked in. Of course, Alice and Jasper sat in the front of the classroom. They got out their books to read the first chapter before the class began. No one in the class knew besides Jasper that Alice had an eidetic memory. She knew that this class could be relatively easy for her. Professor Aurora Hallowell was the teacher for Ancient Ruins.

She automatically gave Alice ten points for reading the first chapter. The class read the first chapter for the first fifteen minutes of class. For the rest of the class they took notes about what Ancient Ruins actually is. "For homework one page summary about the first chapter using your notes from today. Class is dismissed." The bell rang as just as she said what they homework.

However, in Harry's first class was a different story. For his first class he and Ron were reading tealeaves. They were just guessing what was in their teacups. Professor Sybil Trelawney gasped when she looked into Harry's cup. "What's wrong Professor?" Parvati Patil asked.

"Mr. Potter you have the grim."

"What's the Grim?" Dean Thomas asked.

Professor Trelawney then went on about what the Grim was. Finally the bell rang stopping her dreamy voice. "Class dismissed."

Fifteen minutes later the third year Gryffindor's reached the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall had them read chapter one in their book for fifteen minutes. The students who were in Divination explained what had happened. Professor McGonagall told them what Professor Trelawney does to introduce a new class. An hour later the bell rang. "Ms. Potter may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what do you need, Professor?"

"As you know I am Godmother. Are you sure you are be able to keep yourself safe in Hogsmead this year?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Ms. Potter you are able to come and visit me if you need anything. Also you may call me Minerva when we're alone."

"Thanks Professor."

Alice left the classroom and headed to Arithmancy. When she reached the classroom, Jasper was waiting there for her. Together they walked into the classroom. Professor Septima Vector introduced the class to Arithmancy. She had the class read the first chapter of their book. Then for the rest of the class they took notes. Finally the bell rang to single lunch.

Alice and Jasper left the classroom together, and walked to the Great Hall. Both of them were hungry. They knew they had to be ready to help Hagrid with his class after lunch. Jasper found something very nourishing to eat while Alice decided to have a combination of nourishing and sugary. She wanted to have something that would give her enough energy to last through the entire lesson. Finally they headed down to Hagrid's while everyone else was still having lunch.

Alice and Jasper hurried down to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. Soon Hagrid opened the door to see his two young helpers for the year. He welcomed them into his small but welcoming hut. He told his two helpers what his first lesson was about. Ten minutes later the rest of the students could be seen walking down towards Hagrid's hut.

The class began with everyone trying to open their books. "How do we open our books anyway?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Before we begin I have two helpers with me this year, and they are allowed to take points off. You stroke the spine of course, and ten points from Slytherin." Once the class all had his or her books open Hagrid explained what the lesson was going to be. "Now todays lesson is Hippogriffs. The one thing that you must know about Hippogriffs is that if you insult them they will attack you." Obviously Malfoy wasn't listening. "Twenty points from Slytherin for not listening Mr. Malfoy."

Harry had bowed to Buckbeak and now he was petting the beak. "As you can see in order to get near a Hippogriff you must bow to it. Remember a Hippogriff has very sharp talons, so don't be an idiot."

The class ended without any further incident except the one with Malfoy who was foolish enough to insult Buckbeak. He lost another twenty points for not following directions. He even got a detention with Filch. Alice told the class what their homework was for the next time. She hoped that everyone would listen during class from now on.

Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand back up to the castle. They were going back to Gryffindor tower to work on some homework. Dinner arrived about an hour later, and the two soul mates walked down to the Great Hall together. After dinner they decided to visit Hagrid, which was the wrong thing to do.

**Please Review. Wow Malfoy got into trouble for what he did. I still need help with deciding what Alice's Boggart going to be. What will happen to Buckbeak? When do you want Alice to find out that Professor Lupin is her godfather? Please put your answers in the box below. I know Bella and Edward haven't been in the story lately, but they will be. Trust me they will be. **


	7. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Chapter Seven- The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Thursday was there first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. The day started out with Potions. Draco Malfoy came in late with his perfectly good arm in a sling. Alice could see that he was smiling as if he had gotten away with something. She had a feeling that she knew what it was. However, as soon as Malfoy's eyes landed on her he sneered. She could see that he was still angry about not only the detention, but all of the pints that he lost as well.

To everyone's surprise he lost another ten points for being late. Professor Snape told Draco to sit down and start on his potion. Professor Snape didn't even make anyone do anything for his favorite student. Of course, Malfoy started to complain. "Sir, my arm is still injured."

"There is nothing wrong with your arm, Mr. Malfoy. Now get to work."

When the bell rang Alice and Jasper gathered up their potion supplies. Within a few minutes they were out the door and headed to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They walked hand and hand to Gryffindor tower to drop off their cauldrons then they walked to their next class. As they were walking Jasper turned to Alice and asked, "Ali, you still haven't told your brother the truth of why you are taking Care of Magical Creatures have you?"

"Jazz, I can't tell him the truth. This is one thing that I can't tell him. I am working on transforming into one of my forms. If I told him then I know that he would always be worried about me."

"Ali, I'm afraid that if your cousin does something to you something bad will happen to you."

"Jazz, I'm terrified too. You can't tell him please. I need to when I'm ready."

They entered the classroom together. They started to pull out their books when Professor Lupin came in he looked at the class, which was once again with Slytherin. "You'll need only your wands today. This is a practical lesson, so please follow me."

The class followed him out of the classroom. As they walked down the corridor they bumped into Peeves. Peeves was putting a wad of chewing gum into a keyhole. "It's Loony Loopy Lupin," Peeves sang over and over.

"There is a simple little spell, watch closely please. Waddawassi."

The chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and into Peeves' nose. "Cool sir."

"Thank you Jasper."

The class continued on until they reached the staff room. Professor Lupin stopped in front of a wardrobe. Dean Thomas raised his hand. "Professor, what is in the wardrobe?"

"Today we will be battling a boggart. Who here can tell me what a boggart is?"

Alice raised her hand. "They are a shift shaper; it can take the form of whatever frightens us the most."

"Good, now what the good thing of this many people?"

"They're so many of us it doesn't know what shape it should be."

"The spell to repel a boggart is Riddikulus. Neville you go first please."

Neville stepped forward as he was the first one to go. The person who frightened him the most was Professor Snape. Neville shakily raised his wand as the boggart was released. "Riddikulus," he whispered. Professor Snape was suddenly dressed in a green dress with gloves and a hat. A big red handbag was in his hand. He was in Neville's grandmother's clothes.

Alice went next. Professor Snape morphed into a snake. Just as she was about to say the spell her boggart changed into a small man she knew was Peter Pettigrew. She glanced at Professor Lupin to see a shocked expression on his face. She raised her wand and said, "Riddikulus." The man Pettigrew was suddenly hanging upside down. The room burst into laughter.

Seamus was next and he had a banshee, which lost her voice. Parvati had a mummy. The cloth unwrapped at the mummy's feet and it tripped. After the mummy the boggart turned into rat, which chased its tail. Then it became a rattlesnake, which got tied in a knot. Then it became a bloody eyeball. "It is confused. Dean you're next."

Dean hurried forward the melted eyeball became a severed hand. "Riddikulus." There was a snapping sound and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

Ron went forward and the boggart turned into a big spider. "Riddikulus." The spider lost all of its legs.

As Jasper walked forward the spider with no legs transformed into Malfoy torturing Alice. "Riddikulus." Malfoy was suddenly a cat chasing its own tail.

It was Harry's turn and the cat turned into a dementor. Professor Lupin rushed forward and the dementor turned into what Alice though was the full moon. "Riddikulus," he said almost lazily.

Neville stepped forward to finish off the boggart. This time he had more confidence when he said, "Riddikulus." This time instead of Professor Snape turning into Neville's grandmother the boggart exploded into a million pieces.

"Well done everyone. Let me see five points for Gryffindor for every person who tackled the boggart, ten for Neville because he did it twice, and five for Alice and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Harry said.

"Harry you answered one of my questions correctly at the start of class. Homework read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me to be handed in on Tuesday. Ms. Potter may I see you for a moment please?"

The class left except for Alice and Jasper. "Professor what is it?"

"How come your boggart changed from a snake to Peter Pettigrew?"

"I think that they go together. Peter Pettigrew is working with an evil snake. He is alive and I think that he may be guilty of the crimes that Sirius Black was accused of. I know you're my godfather. I know why you are afraid of the full moon. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Professor Lupin nodded. "You may go, Alice." Alice and Jasper left the room.

**Please Review. Looks like Draco isn't Professor Snape's favorite student anymore. Alice knows who her godfather is and what secret he is hiding. Do you want Pettigrew to found out earlier in the year? Leave your answers in the boxes below. For year four who do you want in the Twi wizard tournament, Alice or Harry? **


	8. The Fat Lady's Flight

Chapter Eight- The Fat Lady's Flight

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of Alice's favorite classes. However, it was soon everyone's favorite class to go to. Only Draco Malfoy hated Professor Lupin's classes. His next few lessons were as interesting as the first. After boggarts they studied Red Caps. Red Caps liked to lurk on battlefields wherever there was bloodshed. From Red Caps they moved onto kappas. Kappas lived in the water that looked liked scaly monkeys that had webbed hands waiting strangle waders in their ponds.

Alice went to visit Professor Lupin every other weekend. She was allowed to call him by his first name when they were alone. She wanted to know why he couldn't take her in. "Remus, why couldn't you take care of me? The Dursley's weren't exactly doing a good job."

"Alice, I wanted to take you in, but I couldn't." She nodded her head as she left his office.

October arrived and Alice had something else to think about. That was Quidditch season was approaching. Oliver Wood called a meeting to discuss tactics for the new season. He was seventeen years old, and in his final year at Hogwarts. "This is our last chance to win the cup okay my last chance. I'll be leaving at the end of the year. We've had the worst luck with injuries and the tournament getting called of last year. We have the best team in the school. We've got three superb chasers, two unbeatable beaters, and a seeker who never failed to win us a match."

"We think you're pretty good as well, Oliver," the Weasley twins chorused together.

"We'll do it, Oliver," said chaser Katie Bell.

"Yes, we will win the cup this year," Alice said. She smiled as if she knew what was going to happen at the end of the year.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team decided on training sessions three nights a week. The nights were not only getting colder, but wetter as well. No amount of wind, mud or rain could darken the team's hopes of winning the silver Quidditch cup. Alice knew that her legs were slowly getting weaker every year.

When Alice returned to Gryffindor tower one evening after training cold, but pleased the way practice had gone. Her friends and brother were sitting in front of the blazing fire doing their star charts for Astronomy.

Jasper came up to her and said, "First Hogsmeade weekend at the end of October."

"Excellent, we need to visit Zonkos, don't we Fred?"

"We are running low on some things George."

Hermione's cat Crookshanks leapt into her lap with a large dead spider dangling from his mouth. "Cleaver Crookshanks did you catch that all by yourself?"

"Does he have to eat that in front of us? Harry, why don't you ask McGonagall if you can go to Hogsmeade?"

"Ron, no, Harry is supposed to stay in school,"

Alice and Jasper worked together on their own star charts. They ignored Hermione and Ron's auguring. "Ali, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd be honored to, Jazz."

"Have you told Professor Lupin the truth about why your boggart changed in the half way through?"

"Yes, I have. He promised that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. I only gave him permission to tell Professor McGonagall."

After about ten or so minutes Alice and Jasper said good night to each other before they went to bed. She went up the stairs on her right while Jasper went up the stairs on his left. As she fell asleep in her four-poster bed for the first time she actually had a good dream. It was more of a vision because it involved her and Jasper dancing together sometime in the future.

Halloween morning came and Alice and Jasper handed their permission slip to Mr. Filch before headed down to the village. The place that they went was Honeydukes to look at all of the sweets. After they went to The Three Broomsticks pub for lunch. At 1:30 they headed back to the castle for the rest of the afternoon. They even had their sweets they got from Honeydukes.

Alice and Jasper went straight up to the common room. As they sat down on the couch in front of the fire Alice slipped into a vision. _The Gryffindors were heading back to the tower from the Halloween feast. The fat lady was nowhere in sight. Her canvas looked it has claw marks on it. No one noticed a brown rat scurrying away. _ Alice blinked as she came out of her vision.

"Ali, what did you see?"

"I think that Peter Pettigrew is going to attack the fat lady sometime tonight. There is no way that I can stop this from happening."

"What do you mean, Ali?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "There are some things that I see that I can't stop, Jazz. I don't think that I want to stop this one because everyone will think that it was Sirius Black. I want them to think that because I'm not going to get the truth out too soon. The truth will come out eventually and I am going to make sure that happens."

"Ali, how are you going to make sure that the truth will come out? When will the truth come out?"

"By the end of the year at least. Peter Pettigrew will be caught, and Sirius Black will be a freeman."

Alice and Jasper just sat on the couch talking to each other until it was time to go down to the feast. It didn't take very long until the common room began to empty again. He helped Alice up as they headed down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They were able to hold hands until they reached the great hall. They still didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. At the Gryffindor table they still sat together. Soon the feast ended with no interruptions.

The Gryffindors went back to their tower. However, the fat lady was no longer there. Everyone thought that it was Sirius Black who did it. Gryffindor house was sent back to the Great Hall.

**Please Review. I have a new poll on my profile, so please look at it. What do you think? I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. For year 4 who do you want in the Twi Wizard tournament Harry, Alice, or Both? **


	9. The Grim Defeat

Chapter Nine- The Grim Defeat

All four houses were sent back to the Great Hall while the castle was searched. However, Alice already knew that Sirius Black was already gone, so he wouldn't be found. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and several hundred purple sleeping bags appeared. At the same time the four long tables flew to the side of the room. He turned to the students and began to speak. "I'm leaving the head boy and girl in charge. Sleep well."

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice all went to get sleeping bags. "Do you think Black is still in the castle?" asked Ron.

"No, I know that he's not," Alice said firmly.

"How do you know that, Ali?"

"I just do, Harry. Sirius Black just might be innocent of what he was accused of. I can't tell you anything that might change my plan."

"How did he get in anyway?"

"He could've flown in."

"Ron, the castle is protected by more than walls you know. There are all sorts of enchantments you can't Apparate in here. I like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. Am I the only one that has read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Percy's voice drowned out Hermione's. "The lights are going out now. I want no more talking. Everyone in their sleeping bags now!"

The candles went out and the hall quieted down. The sky had so many stars in the night sky. Harry thought he was camping. Alice on the other hand thought it was one of her worst nightmares. She did love to look at the stars in the night sky. She was glad that the ghost made a mystical silvery light. She was silently looking through her visions, so she would know that Sirius Black was safe.

Once every hour, teacher would come into the hall again to check if everything was quiet. It wasn't until three in the morning that most of the students had finally fallen asleep that Professor Dumbledore came in. He walked towards Percy. "Any sign of him Professor?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"No. All is well here?"

"Everything is under control."

The next morning the fat lady's canvas has been taken down, and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan. No one was happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels and the other half thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords. He changed the passwords at least twice a day. After a lot of complaints he was only allowed to change them once a week.

Before the change for Sir Cadogan Seamus Finnigan angrily said, "He's a complete lunatic. Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job. Frightened of what happened to the Fat lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer," said Percy.

One day after Transfiguration Professor McGonagall held Alice and Harry after class. Professor McGonagall knew that her goddaughter knew what she wanted to tell them. "Mr. Potter it's time that you knew, but Sirius Black…"

"I know he's after me. I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."

"I see, well in that case I don't think that it is a good idea that you and Ms. Potter are practicing Quidditch in the evenings. The pitch is out in the open. Ms. Potter only has her teammates, and you Potter…"

Once again Harry interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Gryffindor has its first match on Saturday, Alice has to train."

"I see, well I guess that I can have Madam Hooch oversee her training sessions. I would like to see us win the Quidditch cup."

The first Quidditch match grew nearer the weather worsened. The team trained harder than ever. On the last practice before Saturday's match Oliver Wood gave some news that was unwelcomed. "We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me, and his excuse is that his Seeker's arm is still injured. They don't want to play in this weather. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Hufflepuff's tactics are different from Slytherin. I'm playing against the new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory?"

"I'm afraid so, Alice."

The day of the match arrived with the winds howling and the rain coming down harder than ever. Alice had gotten up early mostly because she was too nervous to sleep. She sat on the red couch in front of the fire to try herself down. The thunder got louder has it became morning. Jasper came down into the common room to see if Alice was okay. He had felt something radiating off of her. He knew that she was nervous for today's match. He had come down to help her calm down. He sat next to her as he sent her a wave of calm. "Are you okay, Ali?"

"I think so Jazz."

"Come on let's go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I know that it's early, but I think it might be a good idea to get some food in your stomach before the match."

As they entered the Great Hall, Alice was shivering slightly. Alice and Jasper sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. They were eating alone until the rest of the team came down to eat. The nerves slowly went away, but they lingered in Alice's stomach. "Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm better than I was this morning, Alicia."

The match started around noon. The thunder has gotten louder as the day pressed on. With all of the wind and rain Alice knew that it would be harder for her to control her broom. She could barely hear Lee Jordon's commentary over the howling wind. She had no idea what the score was. She singled Oliver to call for a timeout. When the team landed they huddled under a tent. She learned what the score was.

Ten minutes later play resumed. After another five or so minutes some uninvited visitors showed up. Alice and Cedric were still looking for the Snitch in the rain. All of a sudden she was falling towards the ground. The crowd around the Quidditch pitch began screaming. Professor Dumbledore slowed her down until she landed softly on a stretcher.

**Please Review! The poll will be up for a while, so please go on it and state your opinions. What do you think? I know that skipped some things, but I have a reason. Will Alice learn what happened after she passed out?**


	10. The Marauder's Map

Chapter Ten- The Marauder's Map

When Alice opened her eyes she was in the hospital wing yet again. Her friends and teammates were surrounding her bed. Jasper was sitting down on the bed beside her. Her brother was holding something in his arms. "Harry, what are you holding?"

"The remains of your broom, Ali. After you fell it flew into the Whomping Willow."

"What about the match? We didn't lose did we?"

"Diggory got the Snitch just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened until he looked around. He wanted a rematch, but they won fair and square."

"When he saw you on the ground, he wanted to call it off."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to send Alice's friends and teammates back to Gryffindor tower. She wanted Alice to stay for the rest of the weekend. She didn't complain, but refused the let Madam Pomfrey throw away the remains of her broom. Alice knew that her broom was beyond repair. She felt that her broom was one of her best friends.

She had a stream of visitors all bent on cheering her up. Ginny Weasley sent Alice a get-well card. Hagrid sent a bouquet of cabbage flowers. The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning this time accompanied by Wood. He told her that he didn't blame her in the slightest. Jasper only left her bedside at night. He knew what was truly troubling her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry only knew half of what was troubling her.

Alice had only told Jasper about the Grim. The others she didn't want to worry them. Ron she knew would panic, Harry would just be worried, and Hermione would scoff. Alice knew it wasn't truly the Grim, but just a large black dog. She had fallen nearly fifty feet just the day before. She was still lying in a hospital bed in the hospital wing. Jasper was sitting by her side sending waves of calm every now and then.

Finally on Monday she returned to the hustle and bustle of the school. She was glad to have something else to think about other than her broken broomstick. She was glad to have someone to talk to about her ordeal. She and Jasper headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts where she'd be able to talk to Professor Lupin. She knew that Professor Snape wouldn't be teaching again, although she knew that Hermione had possible figured out Professor Lupin's secret. Ron wanted to skip the class if Professor Snape was teaching the class again.

After class Alice stayed behind to talk to Professor Lupin. When the rest of the class besides Jasper left, Professor Lupin asked, "What can I do for you, Alice?"

"Why do you think the dementors affect me so?"

"There are horrors in your past that the others can barely imagine."

"Remus, is there a way that I can defend myself against them?"

He thought for a moment. "There is a way, but it is very complicated spell. The spell is called the Patronus charm. I can teach you, but it will have to wait until after the holidays. I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick."

"Remus, I can hear Voldemort murdering my mom." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Why did they have to come to the match?"

"They were hungry, and I've never seen Dumbledore that angry."

"Remus please be careful during the full moon. I'll see you next term, Remus."

The chilly rain continued as they entered December. The good news was that Ravenclaw creamed Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. However, Wood was training his team harder than ever even in the chilly rain. The dementors were being kept at bay. Alice guessed that it was Dumbledore's anger keeping them off of the grounds. She didn't have to worry about hearing her mother's voice again for hopefully a while.

A couple of weeks before term ended the sky finally lightened leaving the grounds very muddy. The grounds were also covered in a glittering frost. Inside the castle was covered in Christmas cheer. Professor's Flitwick, Lupin, McGonagall, and Vector all decorated their classrooms with beautiful shimmering lights. Everyone was chattering about his or her plans for Christmas break. Both Ron and Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Jasper knew that Alice was going to stay, so he's going to as well. Harry on the other hand was going to stay again mostly because he had to.

Saturday morning Alice and Jasper left for Hogsmeade. They were slightly ahead of Hermione and Ron. All four of them decided to go to Honeydukes first. While they were looking around they heard a sound behind them. It was Harry. Afterwards all five of them headed to The Three Broomsticks to get something to eat. Alice knew exactly how her brother got here. He got here with the help of the Marauder's map. That she knew that Fred and George gave Harry.

A group of people came into The Three Broomsticks gearing up to talk about what they believed what happened the night that Harry and Alice's parents died. Although, Alice did know the truth about what happened the night her mother gave her life for her. She tuned all of the voices at the table behind the tree. A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Ali what are you thinking about?"

"The truth about what happened twelve years ago on Halloween. I just can't tell you what, Jazz."

On the way back Jasper and Alice ran into Aria Meyer also on her back to the castle. She was walking rapidly as if she was afraid of something. She had a terrified expression on her face. "Aria, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alice when you get back to the Gryffindor tower I need to tell you something."

"Okay see you there, Aria." Aria hurried out of sight.

"Ali, what was that about?"

"Aria's definitely scared of something, and she's worried about me, so she needs to tell me."

**Please Review. What does Aria need to tell Alice? Alice receives the Firebolt in coming up next. There is a poll on my profile, so please look at it. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I do own the characters that I have come up with. **


	11. The Firebolt

Chapter Eleven- The Firebolt

When Jasper and Alice returned to the Common room, Aria was waiting for them. She had a terrified look on her face. Alice and Jasper looked at each other wondering what Aria wanted to tell her. Jasper left them alone to talk. "Aria, what is it you need to tell me?"

"I know about you and Jasper, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. At my old school someone was bullying me, and now I have a feeling that I'm not the only one. Whoever was bullying me will do it to you as well. They would sign their notes with a single letter V. There is more, but I can't tell you now."

Aria headed back out the portrait hole and disappeared. Alice just stood in the same spot for a few minutes wondering how would Aria know about her and Jasper. Alice walked over the red couch in front of the fire and sat down. Soon she heard Jasper come down from the boys' dormitories. He headed straight towards the red couch where Alice was sitting. He sat right next to her. She knew that she would feel safe with her soul mate sitting right next to her. "Ali, are you alright?"

"I won't lie to you, Jazz. You know what I'm feeling anyway, so you tell me."

"You're worried about something. What are you worried about, Ali?"

"How long I can keep us a secret from my brother. Somehow Aria knows. I didn't tell her about us. Hermione knows something is going on between us. Ginny will know soon because I'm going to tell her. Ron doesn't notice much that is going on around him. That's only part of what I'm worried about."

"What's the other part?"

"A friend of mine has a very big secret, and before you ask it's not mine to tell."

"Well, are you surprise on what you heard today in the Three Broomsticks?"

"I surprise that they know the lie. Soon they'll find out the truth about what happened the night my parents died."

About an hour later the portrait hole opened again and Hermione, Ron, and Harry all climbed in. All three of them had rosy red cheeks. They looked like they have been running. Alice knew that Harry had taken a different route home. She knew that he had taken the secret passageway in the Honeydukes cellar back to the castle. He went straight up to his dorm.

Up in the third year boy's dorm Harry laid face down on his bed. He knew that his sister knew something, but didn't want to ask. On the other hand he was upset to find out that Sirius Black was his and Alice's father's best friend. Harry was also upset to hear that Sirius Black betrayed them. He was the one who got them killed according to the story that Harry heard earlier.

The next day the Christmas holidays had started. Most of the tower had gone home, but Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Alice, and the rest of the Weasleys remained. They were having a fun time in the common room. However, Alice was the only one who knew that there was another person in Gryffindor tower that stayed. That person was Aria Meyer. Harry still hadn't come down yet. Alice guessed that he was still sulking after what happened the day before.

Hermione and Ron finally went up to drag Harry down to the common room. Alice and Jasper finally had sometime without Ron and Hermione. "Ginny, may I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Alice. What is it?"

"Jasper and I are indeed soul mates. Remember you mustn't tell anyone." Alice and Ginny returned to the group where George and Fred were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Finally Harry emerged from his dorm. He stopped wide-eyed when he saw how empty the common room was. "Where is everybody?"

"Gone, Harry it's the first day of Christmas Holidays. They all left this morning right after breakfast. Now we have the whole common room to ourselves."

"Wow, so it is just here, or are there others?"

"As far as I know it's just us and Aria here. I don't know about the other house, but it is almost lunch time."

The Weasleys, Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. The Great Hall was decorated for the holiday season. The food was delicious, but soon both Jasper and Alice were both stuffed. They headed back up to the common room. They had some time alone, so they cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire. They stayed like that for almost an hour when to portrait hole opened again.

Christmas morning came with a white blanket of snow on the ground. Alice saw a long package underneath the rest of her Christmas gifts. She opened that first and gasped when she saw a beautiful broomstick. She knew that it was a firebolt. The note said: Enjoy Alice. You deserve a new racing broom, yours Remus Lupin and S.B. Her other gifts included a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a promise ring from Jasper, a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione and Ginny, and a book on Quidditch teams from Ron and Harry.

Hermione still had shock on her face when she looked up and saw Alice's new broom. "Alice was there a note?"

"Yes, Hermione there was a note."

"Who's it from?"

"My godfather, Hermione."

The Weasleys, Hermione, Jasper, Aria, Harry, and Alice all went down for Christmas lunch a few hours later. It was Hermione who told the others about Alice's new broom. However, Alice was the one who secretly told Jasper about her new Firebolt. They were all in shock that someone would get her a new broom. Only Hermione, Aria, and Jasper knew whom it was from. They had promised not to tell anyone. Only Alice and Jasper knew that her firebolt was from two people.

**Please Review. What do you think? Will anyone find out that Alice's Firebolt is from two people? Put your answer in the box below. The poll on my profile is still up, so please check it out. I am back to school, so I won't be able to update a lot. Are you surprise at Aria's secret? When do you want the first note to come for both Aria and Alice and what do you want it to say? Please put your answer in the box below.**


	12. The Patronus

Chapter Twelve- The Patronus

The new term started with new units in all subjects. Alice met with Minerva in private to discuss something that has been bothering her for a couple of weeks. Alice then met with Remus to thank him for the Firebolt. They even set up a time when they could meet for her defense lessons against dementors. On top of it all she had Quidditch practices a couple of nights a week to get ready for their next match. She barely had enough time to do her homework each night.

Tuesday was her first anti-dementor lesson. She headed to the History of Magic classroom where she knew that Professor Lupin was waiting for her. Alice pushed open the door to the classroom. She walked into the classroom with her wand in her pocket. Is back was turned to her. He was looking at a big trunk. "Remus, what are you looking at?"

"Alice, in this trunk is a boggart. It is going to help me teach you how to repel dementors."

"Okay, what is the spell, Remus?"

"The spell is called the Patronus charm. It is a very difficult spell, Alice. I need to warn you it might just be too hard for you."

"What do I need to do, Remus?"

Professor Lupin took a deep breath before answering. "Repeat after me, Alice, Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good, Alice. Now think of a very happy memory very powerful memory."

Alice nodded her head as she closed her eyes. She tried to think of a powerful happy memory. Finally she landed on the first time she rode a broom. "I got it."

"Good, are you ready. One, two, three." Professor Lupin opened the trunk and released the boggart. The boggart dementor floated up in front of her.

"Expecto…expecto…expecto…" wall all she could get out before she fainted.

Alice woke up a few moments later to Remus leaning over me. "Are you okay, Alice?" He handed her a bar of chocolate. "Out of curiosity what was your happy memory?"

"The first time I rode a broom."

"Not nearly good enough, Alice. Think of another one."

Once again Alice closed her eyes to see if she can think of a happier memory. "Okay I've got one."

"Ready one, two three." He lifted the lid of the trunk and the boggart flew up.

"Expecto… expecto…expecto." This time instead of hearing her mother's voice she heard her father's.

"Are you alright?"

"I heard my dad. He was telling my mother to take us and run."

"You heard James? What was your memory this time?"

"Meeting you Remus. Knowing that I had someone else that actually cares about me."

"Are you sure you want to try again?"

"Yes, I am, Remus."

The third time Remus opened the lid to trunk to let the boggart out. Alice lifted her wand again. "Expecto patronum." A small white whips shot out of her wand, and the boggart dementor was back in the trunk.

"Very good, Alice. Now you need to get to bed. Before you go here is a piece of chocolate."

Alice left the classroom and headed back to the common room. The common room was quiet with the fire dying down. She headed up to the third year girls dorm. She quietly got ready for bed and fell asleep in her four-poster. She was so tired that she had to get some rest. She wanted to be ready for her classes the next morning. She was lucky enough to not have visions while she slept.

The next morning Alice was one of the first ones awake even though she was the last one asleep. She met Jasper in the common room before they went to breakfast. "How did your first anti-dementor lessons go?"

"It was tiring, Jazz."

Together they walked down to the Great Hall. There were only a couple of people at each of the four tables. Jasper and Alice sat down at the Gryffindor table. Food appeared on their plates in front of them. While they were eating the rest of Gryffindor house came down. The sky above them was slowly changing from a dull pink to a blue sky. Finally Jasper and Alice left to get ready for their morning classes. After getting their books they headed to Ancient Ruins.

All that they did was read and learn how muggles use ruins. Jasper and Alice headed to their next class, which was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall taught them about turning animals into furniture. Jasper and Alice were the only ones who were able to turn a mouse into a chair. Finally the bell rang again to tell the students to head to their next class, which was Arithmancy.

In Arithmancy they learned about magical cores. They learned that there was a spell that shows them the number of their magical core. The class was told that they would learn what their magical cores were the next class. The bell rang to single the end of class. The whole class went to lunch.

Alice had a two more anti-dementor lessons. She had gotten so much better at the Patronus charm. She was rarely fainting now. At the end of one of her lessons she asked Remus what was under a dementor's hood. At first he was reluctant to answer, but than gave a brief description of what he believed was under a dementor's hood. Finally she left the classroom and headed back to Gryffindor tower. When she climbed through the portrait hole she heard two people arguing about Ron's rat Scabbers and Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

Alice sighed as she walked over to the table where Jasper was sitting at. "Did you hear? Ron thinks that his rat his gone and that Crookshanks ate the rat."

"Jazz, we will find out if Scabbers is truly gone by the end of the year."

"What do you think, Ali?"

Alice smiled slightly. "I don't think that Crookshanks ate Scabbers." She tuned out her friends arguing.

**Please review. What do you think? Did you like Alice's first two happy memories? I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I am very busy with schoolwork right now. What do you think Minerva and Alice talked about? Put your guesses in the box below. If you have a suggestion with what they talked about please put them in the box below as well. **


	13. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Chapter Thirteen- Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other, and to make matter worse for the golden quintet they couldn't bare to be in the same room with each other. Alice and Jasper were trying to help their friends, but they couldn't. She decided to put her focus on her schoolwork as well as her Quidditch practices. Jasper would wait for her every evening after Quidditch practice, so they would have sometime to talk alone. What they talked about was very top secret, so they didn't and couldn't tell anyone what the subject was.

The day of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match arrived. Of course, Alice was nervous about playing like she always was. Jasper was able to calm her down without using his gift. Instead he used words of encouragement, but he'll be ready to use his gift if he need to. The Gryffindor team headed down to the locker rooms. Alice, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all changed into to their Quidditch robes. Alice put her wand under her shirt under her Quidditch robes just in case the dementors came to the game again.

The captains shook hands and the game began. Lee Jordan did the commentary for the Quidditch match like he does every match. The Ravenclaw team consisted of Jeff Davis the Keeper, Mike Newton and Erik Yorkie as the beaters, Rosalie Hale, Cho Chang, and Caleb Sanders are the chasers, and Tyler Crowley as the Seeker. Lee Jordan kept on advertising Alice's Firebolt instead of commentating the match. Professor McGonagall kept on telling him off.

Alice tried to keep her mind on the match, but her thoughts kept on going on her relationship with Jasper. She put her mind back onto the match when she spotted the snitch by one of the goal posts on the pitch. She flew towards the Ravenclaw middle goal post. Tyler Crowley was right behind her. "Gryffindor scores. Gryffindor leads 50 to 0."

Ten minutes later Gryffindor scored four more times. Suddenly three hooded creatures arrived on the pitch. Alice panicked a little, so she whipped out her wand and said, "Expecto patronum." An almost corporal silver animal burst out of her wand just as her hand clasped around the golden snitch.

Professor McGonagall marched onto the pitch with a very angry expression on her face. "How dare you try to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you and fifty points each from Slytherin." Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, and Theodore Nott all walked off the field in silence.

"Very good flying, Alice. Very good patronus, but there wasn't any dementors. You surprised everyone today."

"They weren't dementors then what were they?"

"Three Slytherins who tried to sabotage you."

"Out of curiosity what was your happy memory this time?"

"Getting to know you, Professor was my happy memory." She knew that she couldn't say his real name in front of almost the whole school.

"I'm flatter that I would be in a happy memory of yours, Alice."

Fred and George came up to Alice and smiled happily. "Party Gryffindor common room soon."

"Fred, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jasper came running onto the pitch with a big smile on his face. "You did it, Ali. I am very proud of you. By the way why did you have your thoughts on me half the match?"

"I guess that it's hard not to think about you. Jazz, when do we tell our friends that we are soul mates?"

"Whenever you feel ready, Ali."

Alice and Jasper headed back to Gryffindor tower together. Sure enough when they climbed through the portrait hole they saw a whole bunch of food on tables in the common room. Pitchers of pumpkin juice were on the edge of each table. The whole of Gryffindor house were packed in the common room. "Wow, Jazz."

The party went the rest of the day and well into the night. Professor McGonagall had come into the common room at one o'clock in the morning to tell them all to go to bed. Everybody reluctantly left the common room to head to his or her dorms. Alice and Jasper were the last ones to leave the common room. They said goodnight to each other at the bottom of the staircase.

A few hours later around four o'clock in the morning almost the entire house was woken by Ron's screams. Percy Weasley tried to get everyone to calm down especially Ron. Professor McGonagall was back this time angrier than ever. "What are you all doing up again?"

"Professor, I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife," Ron replied.

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley? How would Sirius Black have gotten in?"

"Ask him, Professor." This time Alice replied.

"Sir. Cadogan, did you just let a men enter Gryffindor tower?"

"Certainly good lady."

"What about the passwords?" Professor McGonagall asked again.

"He had the whole weeks, My Lady."

Professor McGonagall turned back to face her house. Her face didn't look worried anymore, but angry. "Which foolish person wrote down this weeks passwords, and then left them lying around?"

Neville Longbottom timidly raised his hand into the air. "I'm sorry, Professor, but as you know I have trouble remembering any type of password."

"Professor McGonagall sighed, "Is it always going to be you, Mr. Longbottom?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor."

Once again the castle had to be searched for any sign of Sirius Black. However, Alice knew that he wouldn't be found anywhere inside the castle. None of the Gryffindors got any sleep the rest of the morning. At seven o'clock in the morning Professor McGonagall came back to tell them that Sirius Black had escaped again. She kept her house in the common room for breakfast. Aria Meyers asked, "Professor, is there anyway that Sirius Black could be innocent of the crimes that he was accused of twelve years ago?"

"I have never thought of that, Ms. Meyers. Do you think that he was wrongly accused?" Aria nodded her head in response.

**Please Review. What do you think? Draco Malfoy once again got into trouble. Looks like Alice and Jasper aren't the only ones who think that Sirius Black is innocent. Do you think that truth will come out anytime soon? What do you think Aria knows that everybody else doesn't? Put your answers in the box below. **

** My other story Taken but Protect is coming soon. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I am just busy with school right now. I am almost done with the third chapter, so hang in there. **

** What do you think of a Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter story? Let me know if you like the idea, or even if you don't like it. I would like to know if I should begin writing it or not. **


	14. Snape's Grudge

Chapter Fourteen- Snape's Grudge

The rest of the school had been told of what happened in the early of the morning. Alice had seen Aria asking that question during yesterday's party, but didn't tell anyone except for Jasper. At least now he and Alice have Professor McGonagall thinking about whether Sirius Black is guilty or not. Now all the soul mates had to do was to clear Sirius Black's name by the end of the year.

On Monday Alice found herself being followed by Percy Weasley. She knew that he was following his mother's wishes. Alice knew that she would be perfectly safe with Jasper around, but no one needed to know that. Soon it seemed like all of Gryffindor house was following her around.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was on Saturday. That afternoon Alice and Jasper was in the common room working on that day's homework. They overheard Ron and Harry discussing what they were going to do on Saturday. It seemed that Harry was going to sneak into Hogsmeade again. Hermione sat working on her homework at the same table where Ron and Harry were talking. Suddenly she spoke up, "Harry you mustn't sneak into Hogsmeade again. Alice tell him."

Alice knew that she had to say something, but what could she say. "Harry, trust me it wouldn't be safe for you if you go into Hogsmeade again."

"Alice, did have a vision of something going wrong there?"

"Let's just say you might get into trouble if you sneak into Hogsmeade."

The week went by fast, and soon it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, and Alice all headed to Hogsmeade village. Alice and Jasper went off on their own. Hermione and Ron headed towards somewhere else. Alice got a small smirk on Ron's face, so she knew that Harry was going to sneak into Hogsmeade once again.

Jasper noticed that Alice had a worried expression on her face. He sent her a wave of calm in hopes that it would help. The place where they went was the Three Broomsticks. They were going to just hang out there for a while. She knew that it was safer for her to talk to Jasper. Even though the pub will be crowed no one will be able hear Jasper and Alice talk.

Madam Rosemerta came to take Alice and Jasper's order. Within a half an hour Madam Rosemerta brought their food out from the kitchen. They both had Butterbear. Jasper had an egg salad sandwich and Alice had a grilled cheese sandwich with chips. "Anything else I can get you two?"

"Not yet, Madam Rosemerta."

As soon as Madam Rosemerta left Jasper looked up at Alice with worry in his eyes. "Ali, what do you need to talk about?"

"Jazz, how are we going keep our relationship a secret?"

"I have no idea how, Ali. We will manage it don't worry."

"Jazz, are you sure that we'll manage it?"

He nodded his head as a smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I'm sure, sweetheart." He reached over and put his hand over Alice's. "Ali, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, Jazz, why?"

"Ali, your hand is ice cold. Are you sure that you're not getting sick?"

"I do have the chills. I haven't seen anything that would explain why one of my hands is as cold as ice. When we get back to the castle maybe I should go to Madam Pomfrey."

A half an hour later Jasper and Alice left the Three Broomsticks. They walked back up to the castle together. Once they got to the castle they headed to the hospital wing. In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostic spell over Alice. She was lying on a bed. "Ms. Potter, I have your diagnosis."

"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

Meanwhile Harry was in Professor Snape's office. It turned out that Draco Malfoy had seen Harry's head in Hogsmeade. Professor Snape had called in for Professor Lupin. Luckily he knew why he was called to Professor Snape's office. Once there he asked, "Severus, what is it that you want?"

"I found this in Mr. Potter's pocket. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"It looks to be a piece of spare parchment. If not then it's a Zonko product to me."

Ten minutes later Professor Lupin took Harry out of the dungeons. "Professor, are you mad?"

"I'm disappointed, Harry. If this map was in the hands of Sirius Black, what do you think would happen? The creators would want you to get in trouble"

"You know that it's a map? You know the creators?"

"We've met. Harry, the reason why Professor Snape hated your father was because of some trick Sirius Black played on Professor Snape."

Back in the Hospital wing Alice just heard that she only has a cold. She was given a potion to help her get better. The hospital wing doors open again and in came Harry. "Alice, are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry I'm fine." She knew that it was more than a cold, but she didn't know what.

Jasper sat by her side until Madam Pomfrey released her. Harry left the hospital wing, as soon he knew that Alice was going to be okay. Jasper walked along her side back to Gryffindor tower. As they walked Jasper turned to her and asked, "Ali, are you sure that you're okay?"

"I think so. Remus told Harry about the grudge that Professor Snape has on our dad."

Jasper and Alice were in the common room before they knew it. He felt a bit of anger coming off of her. "Alice, why are you angry?"

"Harry went into Hogsmeade when wasn't supposed to and he got caught. I told him that it wasn't a good idea that he sneak into Hogsmeade again, but he didn't listen."

"Does he ever listen to you?"

"Sometimes he listens to me. This time, however, he decides not to take my warning to heart."

**Please Review. What do you think? Do you think that Alice will be okay? Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile, which I would like you to take. It would help me a lot. You can also put your suggestion in the box below. Readers please answer this question. How do you want Alice to handle Harry? Do want her to take points, or do you want her to do nothing? Don't worry I have a plan that Alice will be okay. I am almost done writing the next chapter of Taken, but Protected, so it will be up as soon as I can update. **


	15. The Quidditch Final

Chapter Fifteen- The Quidditch Final

The Quidditch final was coming up fast. Alice was able to keep her nerves in check. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her nerves in check for long. She was going to be playing Slytherin after all. She had decided to forgive Harry for sneaking into Hogsmeade. She made him promise never to do it again. She not only focused on the Quidditch final, but the final exams that are coming up. Ron and Hermione had finally forgiven each other, but he still believed that her cat ate his rat.

Jasper had watched Alice practice with the rest of the team every three nights. He walked her to and from practice each evening. Madam Hooch was still overseeing Gryffindor's practice. Oliver Wood believed that his team was ready to face Slytherin. The night before the match he told his team to get enough rest for tomorrows match. He even ended practice early to show his point. Afterwards the Gryffindor Quidditch team headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione was working on her homework once again. Ron was playing chess against Dean Thomas. Dean Thomas was holding his own against Ron, however. It could be either one of them that wins. Alice had a quick flash of the future and she saw that there was going to be an unexpected winner. She knew that it would happen any moment now. "Check mate." Ron Weasley had lost at wizard's chess.

"You knew who was going to win, Ali?"

"Of course, I did once I saw it. I didn't when we first came in though. Now I need to get to bed."

"Goodnight, Ali."

"Goodnight, Jazz. I'll see you in the morning."

Alice slept relatively well even though she was nervous. She was so nervous that Jasper could feel it in the boy's dormitory. When she woke up the next morning she was ready to play. When she entered the common room she saw that Jasper was already there. "Good morning, Ali, did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, I did, Jazz."

"You know I could feel your nerves all the way in to boys' dormitory. You must have been really nervous for today."

"I was Jazz. Now we should go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

As they headed down to the Great Hall Jasper sent Alice a wave of calm. He knew that she would be nervous again once she left the Great Hall. Once they reached the Great Hall they saw that there were only a few people there. They entered the hall together and headed towards the Gryffindor table, which was the second table from the let wall. They were the first ones at the table though. As soon as they sat down their golden plates filled with breakfast food, and their goblets filled with juice.

Finally the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived in the Great Hall. Oliver Wood led them in. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell were right behind him. Fred and George Weasley were lagging behind. The six of them took a seat at the Gryffindor table near to where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Now the whole team was eating away except Alice. Alicia noticed that something was off about her friend. "Alice, are you alright?"

"I'm just scared at what Malfoy is planning on doing to us today."

"What do you think he is planning to do?"

"I'm not positive, but I know that's it is not good."

"Why don't you think it's not good, Alice?" asked Katie Bell.

"Katie, it's never good if it involves the Slytherins."

"No one will touch my seeker if I have to say something about it."

Alice sighed, but smiled. "Oliver, I can handle it because let's just say I have an upper hand."

"What do you mean by you have an upper hand?" Oliver asked.

"Oh no, Oliver, I'm not telling you what I mean by I have an upper hand."

Within ten minutes the Great Hall was beginning to fill up. Almost the entire Gryffindor house was in the Great Hall now. The other tables were filling up as well. Alice knew that Gryffindor would have a lot of supporters toady. She knew that today would be a very important match for her to play. If she catches the snitch first then her house will hold the Quidditch cup for the first time in a long time. The last time that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup was when Charlie Weasley was here.

Finally, the time to head to locker rooms arrived. The two teams that would be playing in today's match left the Great Hall. Alice said goodbye to Jasper before she left. She headed quickly to the locker rooms to change into her Quidditch robes. She changed with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. The Gryffindor team came together and Oliver Wood said his usual pre-game prep talk, which everyone chimed in a piece of the speech.

The game began when Madam Hooch threw the Qualffle up in the air. The bludgers and the snitch were already in the air. The match began with Katie Bell grabbing the Qualffle out of the air. She sped towards the three hoops. She shot and she scored Gryffindor's first goal. Three fourths of the crowd below cheered loudly. The game progressed slowly and after a half an hour or so Gryffindor scored four more times giving them a lead of 50-0.

Alice knew that she had to wait just a while longer until she could catch the snitch. She had to wait until Gryffindor was about eighty points up to catch the golden snitch. Not long after the fifth goal the penalties started to come from the Slytherin team. They haven't scored yet, so they were beyond mad. The Gryffindor chasers scored six out of seven penalties. The score was now 110-30 in Gryffindor's favor.

Finally, Alice saw a glint of gold near the Gryffindor end of the pitch. Her small hand grasped around the small snitch. She had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. "We won!" yelled Oliver wood.

**Please Review. What do you think? Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Wow Dean Thomas was able to defeat Ron at Wizards chess. How do you think that Jasper could feel Alice's nerves all the way from the boy's dormitories? Is it because they are soul mates? Put your guesses in the box below. **

**In my other story **_**Taken but Protect**_** will be updated as soon as I can finish the chapter. If you have any other suggestions don't hesitate to put them in the box below. Who do you want to behind the killings? **


	16. A Prediction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter **

Chapter sixteen- A Prediction

Even a week after the match had ended the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were still celebrating not only them, but also the weather seemed to be celebrating. However, everyone was inside studying for his or her upcoming exams. They all wanted to be outside enjoying the warm weather, but that couldn't happen. Everyone was stuck in the library or their common rooms studying for each class. Hermione was worst because even though it was about three weeks until the exams start she was studying hard. The only class that she seemed to have trouble in was Divination.

She had stomped out of that class never to go to it again. Alice didn't know what happened, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what happened. Jade DiLaurentis was being completely rude while she was in the library. She didn't care that other students were trying to do homework and study for their upcoming exams. Alice and Jasper were just ignoring Jade's words. They were busy writing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The essay was due tomorrow, but they were just editing their essays now. They were almost finished with their essays.

Ten minutes later Alice and Jasper left the library with essays in hand. They walked side-by-side back to Gryffindor tower. They had finished all of their homework for the week. Next thing they needed to do was to do more studying. Even though Alice didn't need to because of her fantastic memory. She just wanted to show that learning was important to her. The only person who actually knows about her memory is Jasper. "Ali, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Jazz. I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Studying. I know that I don't need to, but I just want to show that learning should be important to everyone."

"That just might be a good idea, Ali."

Alice and Jasper reached Gryffindor Tower within five minutes. They stopped at the fat lady's portrait. "Password?"

"Firebird's Courage," said Jasper.

The portrait swung forward to let them into the common room. Jasper let Alice go in first. She knew that he was being a gentleman, but she didn't care that he was being so nice. She actually rather liked it when he acted that way. They walked straight to the soft scarlet red couch in front of the fire and sat down. They decided to relax since they had finished all of their homework for the whole week. They looked at each other and decided to tell Hermione about their soul mate love.

Exams were finally upon them. Hermione had the most with all of the classes that she was taking this year. She was so busy with studying. Alice and Jasper were almost done with their exams and so were Ron and Harry. They were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, which was an obsicacle course. When Alice came out of the wardrobe, Professor Lupin smiled at her. "Fantastic Alice full marks."

Jasper and Harry did pretty well to, but Ron lost focus at the over the pool with the water demons. Hermione did well until the wardrobe where she ran out screaming. "Hermione, what it is?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall she said that I failed everything," she wailed.

It took a while to calm her down, but eventually she was calm. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice headed back to the castle. They ran into some ministry officials who were walking down the stone steps. "Hello, harry and Alice, did you two just finished an exam?"

"Yes, minister," Harry replied.

"We are here on the matter that one of you may know something about Sirius Black."

"How positive, are you that Sirius Black is guilty of the crimes he was accused of twelve years ago?" Alice asked.

"Do you think that he is innocent?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't think so, I know so. After all he didn't receive a trial, did he?"

"Well no he didn't."

"If he didn't have a trial then you can't say that he is a convicted murderer can you? He is innocent until proven guilty in a trial."

Hermione went to her Muggle Studies exam while Ron and Harry went to their Divination exam. Jasper and Alice went to the Gryffindor common room. They were able to hold hands once Hermione, Ron, and Harry were out of sight. Jasper and Alice entered the Gryffindor common room with ease. Once sitting on the scarlet couch, Alice was sucked into a vision. She saw this:

_A small rat was scurrying away during the confusion. There was a full moon, and Professor Lupin was transforming. Hermione and Harry were supporting Ron because of a broken leg. Jasper was comforting Alice who was still shaking. She knew that Sirius's name would be cleared right away because of an earlier vision. Sirius had gone after Remus…._

Alice blinked as she came out of her vision. Jasper looked at her with worry. "What did you see, Ali?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was about the servant of lord Voldemort will escape to revive his master."

"When, Ali?"

"Sometime tonight."

An hour later the other three had retuned. It turns out that Harry had heard the same prediction as what Alice saw. She retold parts of her vision to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The five of them had decided to go down and visit Hagrid to celebrate the end of their exams. They were going to wait until the sun started to set. That was because twilight was the best time to go.

Alice and Jasper went down to the Great Hall first with her invisibility cloak well hidden from sight. Soon Hermione, Harry, and Ron joined them. Once dinner was over they hid in a broom closet. Alice put her invisibility cloak over her and Jasper. Harry put his over him, Rom, and Hermione. They hurried down to Hagrid's where they found Scabbers hiding in a pot.

**Please Review. What do you think? Don't forget that I have a poll on my profile that is still open, so please take it. Jade is becoming ruder by the minute. Do you think she is going to try something anytime soon? I have only about five chapters to go on this story. **

** I am running out of ideas for my other story Taken, but Protected, but don't worry I won't give up on it. I am just really busy with college at the moment. **


	17. Cat, Rat, and Dog

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I'll be able to update faster by the end of next week. **

Chapter Seventeen- Cat, Rat, and Dog

After Hermione found Scabbers in a pot the five friends left Hagrid's hut. They got as far as the stone towers overlooking Hagrid's hut. Jasper noticed that Alice was getting Goosebumps ever since they found Scabbers. He knew that she was afraid of the rat. Alice heard Ron cry out in pain because his rat bit him on the finger. Scabbers jumped out of Ron's hands and scampered off. He followed his rat towards the Whomping Willow.

Hermione, Jasper, Harry and Alice followed their friend towards the tree. The tree's branches were whipping all over the place. Suddenly a giant black dog appeared behind them. A low growl could be heard when he saw the rat running away from Ron. The big black dog jumped over Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice to get to the rat. The dog bit onto Ron's leg and pulled him into a tunnel at the base of the Whomping Willow. The dog, the rat, and Ron disappeared.

It took a half an hour for Hermione, Jasper, Harry, and Alice to get close to the tree to go down the tunnel. Harry left his invisibility cloak at the base of the tree while Alice took hers with her. She and Jasper walked through the tunnel together behind Harry and Hermione. All four of them were following where the dog was dragging Ron and Scabbers. Alice had her cloak folded over her arm. "Harry where do you think this tunnel will lead us?" Jasper asked.

"I have a hunch."

"Jazz, this tunnel leads to the shrieking shack," Alice whispered into Jasper's ears.

After another half an hour Hermione, Harry, Jasper, and Alice came to some stairs. Soon the stairs came to an end. It was Harry pushed the cement pane up and pushed himself up. Once he was in a dusty room he began to help the others up out of the tunnel. He and Jasper helped Alice out of the tunnel. "Where are we?"

"We are definitely in the Shrieking Shack. Let's find Ron and get out of here."

The four of them walked up another flight of stairs. They finally found the room where Ron was in. He was sitting on a worn chair still clutching Scabbers. Blood was coming from his wound on his leg. Alice looked over to the black dog, but the dog wasn't there anymore. In the dog's place was a man. She knew whom the man it was Sirius Black. She smiled and guessed, " You're here to clear your name. You want to show the world that Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"How did you know that?" Sirius's voice was hoarse after years of not using it.

"Sirius you should know how I knew that you're innocent."

"You had a vision didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

Only Jasper noticed that Sirius and Alice were talking. Harry and Hermione were talking to Ron. He was pointing in the direction of Sirius, Jasper, and Alice was standing. Hermione and Harry were now looking in the same direction. They gasped when they saw how closed Alice and Jasper were to Sirius. "Alice get away from him!" Harry yelled.

"Why, Harry?"

All of a sudden there was a new voice coming from the outside of the room. It was Remus Lupin. He disarmed Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Then he embraced Sirius like a brother. "I knew it! You've been helping Black into the castle! You want Harry and Alice dead! He's a werewolf!"

"Only one out of three I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius into the castle. I don't want Harry or Alice dead, but I don't deny that I am a werewolf."

While Ron and Harry gasped at the news, but Jasper and Alice weren't shocked at all. Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed that Jasper and Alice weren't scared to be in a company of a werewolf. "You knew what he was!"

"Yes, I knew. Let's here them both out okay because we just might learn what truly happened that night. I have known that Professor Lupin was a werewolf since I was four years old. Seeing him was the first real hope that I had."

"Was that your first vision, Alice?"

"No, Remus it wasn't. I remember having one of the attack just after I turned one."

"I remember because you woke up screaming. I know how to work the map because I helped write it."

Professor Lupin handed Hermione, Ron, and Harry their wands back. "Now will you listen?" Alice asked.

Professor Lupin started the story from the beginning. "Sirius wasn't your parents secret keeper. A man by the name of Peter Pettigrew was. They changed at the last minute. It was Lily who told us about the vision that Alice had a few months before the attack. I only knew that Peter was alive when I saw Alice's boggart."

"And where is he?" Harry asked angrily.

"Ron is holding him, Harry."

Scabbers the rat was missing a toe on his front paw. "He's not Peter, he's Scabbers."

"No he's not, Ron. Have you ever noticed why he has a toe missing?"

Harry changed the subject back to the marauders map. He wanted to know how Professor Lupin knew how to work the map. "Professor Lupin, why are you here?"

"Well, when I was watching the map tonight I noticed that five of you entered Hagrid's hut and six of you left his hut. "

"There weren't six of us," Ron protested.

Alice looked at Remus because she knew that the truth would come out eventually. He noticed that she wasn't looking at Scabbers because he knew how scared of Peter Pettigrew she was. "No Ron there were six of us that came out of Hagrid's hut."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't convinced. Alice turned to Remus and sighed. "How should we convince them, Alice?"

"Maybe you should tell them what your nickname was while you here at school."

"I'm Moony." Remus smiled.

**Please Review. What do you think? I wrote it like this on purpose. Yes, both Remus and Sirius both know about Alice's ability to see the future. I completely changed the way Remus Lupin finds out that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. New first years for the next story soon, so please put the name, gender, house you want them to be sorted into, and their personality. Please put it in the box below. **


	18. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or **_**Twilight**_**. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Eighteen- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Harry's eyes widen in shock. He didn't see that coming at all. He turned his head and saw that Alice and Professor Lupin smiling. Harry was wondering why they were smiling at him. He knew that Professor Lupin and Alice knew something, but he didn't know what. All of a sudden Alice's eyes glazed over as she was pulled into a vision. She saw:

_The group was just coming out of the tree when clouds moved to show the bright full moon. Alice watched as professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Sirius Black has just been cleared of what he was accused of. The minister of magic had heard Sirius's side of the story just about an hour ago. She looked at his face and saw that he was ashamed. Peter Pettigrew started to transformed back into a rat and…_

Alice blinked and gasped. "Remus, did you take your potion tonight?"

Before he could answer the Minister of Magic somehow arrived into the room. "Could you tell me your side of the story please, Mr. Back?"

"Sure, Minister. Well, I was never the Potter's secret Keeper. I persuaded them to change to Peter. I should've seen Alice's drawing of him betraying them. I found him in a street the next morning. He blew up the street and then cut off his own finger."

"Then what happened?"

"He transformed into a rat and scurried down into the sewers. He lived with the Weasley family for twelve years. Have you ever heard a rat who lived that long?"

"Well, no. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin do your magic."

Both of them nodded, and pointed their wands at Scabbers. A few minutes later in the place of the rat was a short plump man. "Hello Peter. It's nice to see you."

"Well, I guess that since you never received a trail, Mr. Black you're officially a free man. Mr. Lupin when you're finished teaching, how would you like to become an Auror?"

"I would love to, Minister. What made you change your mind about me?

"I see the way you keep Ms. Potter safe." The Minister of Magic left the shrieking shack. He went to get help to bring Pettigrew in. He didn't know that he would never be able to bring Peter in.

"Harry you have met each of the four creators of the Marauders map."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you should tell him, Remus."

"Are you sure that I should, Alice."

"Yes, you should, Remus."

He nodded while Alice smiled. "As you know I'm Moody. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and James was Prongs."

"Our father was one of the creators?"

Alice wasn't looking at Peter Pettigrew. She kept her eyes locked on Remus. She wasn't thinking about her fears at all. However, that didn't stop her from getting Goosebumps, or breathing hard. No one in the room not even her knew why she was terrified of Peter Pettigrew. She and Remus had tried to figure it out, but no luck, so far. "Yes, our father was one of the creators of the Marauders map."

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

Alice looked over to where Ron was sitting with his broken leg up. Hermione was right next to him. They were just watching and listening to what was going on. They noticed that Alice wasn't even looking at Peter Pettigrew. Hermione suddenly thought of something. "Mr. Black, how did you escape, Azkaban if you didn't use dark magic?"

"The dementors never affected me because I knew that I as innocent. It wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out. I was skinny enough, so one night I transformed into a dog and slipped through the bars. I then swam to the main land. That was when I started the search for Peter. The first time I saw him was when I saw him sitting on your shoulder, Ron."

Alice wanted to know how Sirius was able to get money from his vault to help buy her firebolt. She then suddenly figured out how he did it. "Sirius, did Crookshanks help you get the gold from your vault to help Remus to get my firebolt?"

Sirius smiled and nodded his shaky head. "How did you find out, Alice?"

"That was just a guess, Sirius. It was the only thing that made some sense you know."

More of the story was told. Everyone in the room including Peter listened. Even though every part of it put Peter Pettigrew into deeper trouble. Finally by the end of the story Hermione, Ron, and Harry believed that Sirius Black was innocent. They already knew that The Minister of Magic cleared Sirius already. What could they do next? Somehow they had to get Peter Pettigrew to a ministry official without any chaos.

Before they could go anywhere, however, something had to be done with Ron's leg. Since he couldn't put any weight on it someone had to help him out of the tunnel. Professor Lupin decided on a splint that could hold Ron's broken leg in place. Hermione helped him up. With Harry's help the three of them begun to head into the tunnel. Alice watched Remus and Sirius dragged Peter out and into the tunnel. Alice and Jasper were the last ones to leave the room with Crookshanks who had helped them get into the tunnel in the first place.

Crookshanks slipped into the front of the pack to place his paws on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. At once the braches froze. One by one the group slipped out of the tunnel. After awhile Crookshanks took off his ginger paws off of the knot of the tree. At once the branches began whipping wildly all over the place. The group was in a safe distance from the wild tree.

Sirius came up to Harry and asked, "If you ever wanted a different home. Would you want to come and live with me if you do?"

**Please Review. What do you think? Sirius is a free man now. Do you want Peter Pettigrew to be caught at some point? Please put your answer of if and how you want Peter Pettigrew to be caught in the box below. The Minister of Magic changes his mind about Remus Lupin. For the first time Remus Lupin is being treated like a real person. He has been offered a job as an Auror when he has finished teaching. Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile, which I would love for you to take. **


	19. The Dementors

Chapter Nineteen- The Dementors

While Harry was thinking about his answer the clouds began to move. The full moon was shining brightly over the grass. Alice gasped just as the full moon appeared between the clouds. She watched as her Godfather began to transform into a werewolf. She knew that he wasn't safe because he didn't take his potion tonight. She hoped that he would be all right running around the grounds in the dark. He was grimacing in pain while he was transforming.

Within minutes Remus was a werewolf and Sirius transformed into the black dog. He went after his friend to try to stop him from going to far. Alice watched in horror as the two fought with each other. She hoped that it would be over soon. Her attention was turned over Peter Pettigrew transforming into rat and scurrying off. She knew where he hurrying off to. She turned her attention back to the fighting werewolf and black dog. Minutes later Sirius was back in his human form limping down to the eastern side of the black lake.

Alice and Jasper ran after him to see if Sirius was all right. All of a sudden the lake started to freeze over in June, which was very strange for ice to be covering the lake. She started feel a cold breeze coming from all around her. Jasper started to feel the same thing as Alice did. A hundred dementors were gliding towards them across the lake. She thought of the happiest though she could think of. "Expecto Patronum." A sliver mist shot out of her wand.

Jasper knew that Alice needed help to fight off a hundred dementors at once. He tried to copy what Alice was doing. However, he had a harder time in performing the spell. He couldn't think of a single happy memory except the memory of him meeting Alice. His first attempt at the spell only lasted for a minute before he passed out. Alice's attempted lasted longer until it finally flickered out. She was panting for breath mostly because she had used most of her energy performing the spell.

All of a sudden something was driving away the dementors. It was an animal patronus. It was a deer with antlers. The patronus was very powerful with the way it was driving away every single one of the dementors. Alice saw that Sirius's soul was floating back into his mouth. It made her happy that he would be okay. The lake was unfreezing now that the dementors were gone. They had floated off their original positions.

Hermione had come down to see if Alice and Jasper were all right. Jasper finally woke up along with Sirius. "Are, you two alright?"

"Hermione, I'm alright, but I don't know about Sirius."

"I'm fine, Hermione just a little disoriented."

"Jazz, let's get back to the others. Now that's Sirius is free we should get him to the hospital wing."

Sirius, Hermione, Jasper, and Alice hiked up the hill back to where Harry and Ron were. "Alice, where is Moony?"

"He's somewhere in the woods, but he'll be fine when he transforms back into a human again."

Harry and Jasper helped Ron up. The group made it's way back up to the castle. Hermione had grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak before she left with the group. Alice had hers with her. The group was able to make it into the hospital wing without being noticed. Madam Pomfrey put Sirius onto a bed as well as Ron, Jasper, and Alice. They were each given a piece of chocolate. Ron was a different story, however, since he had a broken leg.

Madam Pomfrey told Sirius, Jasper, and Alice that a little rest and chocolate would do just fine. Ron was told something completely different. He needed to rest while his leg heals. Madam Pomfrey healed the bone with a tap of her wand. She then wrapped it up with white bandages with another tap of her wand. She then handed him a clear potion to help with his pain.

The hospital wings doors opened again and in came Professor Dumbledore. He had a big bright smile on his face. Alice looked over to him and saw that he knew something. "Mr. Black, I heard that you're a free man. Congratulations, but why didn't you tell me that you switched secret keepers?"

"James, didn't want anyone to know who his secret keeper was," Sirius replied from his bed.

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over. She saw a quick vision, which was:

_Her patronus were apart of animal forms. She saw her father's spirit leave the physical world. His patronus, however, was a stag, which was his animal form. _

That was all she saw, but it was helpful to her. She now knew who saved them earlier.

Harry walked up to Sirius's bed and smiled. "Sirius, I would love to live with you if I need to. I'll let you know my answer during the summer."

Alice got up and walked over to Jasper's bed. Her legs were just as weak as they were the day before. She sat down on the side of his bed. She began stroking his golden hair. He was still asleep. She knew he must have been getting his rest after his ordeal with the dementors. "Jazz, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Ali, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz. Are you okay?"

"Ali, I'm just exhausted. What happened?"

"Dementor attack. I held them at bay for as long as I could. After awhile the patronus spell flickered and went out."

"Who saved us, then?"

"My father's spirit saved us, Jazz."

Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked over at Jasper and Alice. They were shocked at what they heard. "Alice, dad is well dead."

"I know that, but I had a vision a few minutes ago and I saw who saved us. It was out father's spirit. He was still holding a wand."

Harry and Sirius blinked.

**Please review. What do you think? If you have any suggestions with new characters please put their name, gender, age, and what house they'll be in please put them in the box below. Don't forget that I have a poll on my profile, so please take time, and take it. **


	20. Owl's Post Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter Twenty- Owl's Post again

After a few days later Ron joined Sirius, Hermione, and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. Alice and Jasper went to see Professor Lupin in his office to see how he was doing. They were able to walk hand in hand to his office. Jasper knocked on Professor Lupin's door. "Come in, Alice and Jasper."

Jasper opened the door, and he and Alice walked in. "How did you know that it was us when the door was closed?"

"The map told me that you two her here."

Alice giggled as well as she smiled. "Oh, right. Sorry I forgot about the map."

"Alice, before I forget, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it Remus?"

"How would like to live with me? Now that I have a job and I live in Lupin Manor."

"Remus, are you saying that you would risk everything just to take care of me?"

"Yes, I am, Alice. You don't have to decide now. Let me know during the summer when I come to visit."

"Okay, I guess that I'll think about it. I'll let you know when you come to visit me during the summer."

Remus then pointed the map and he smiled slightly. "I'll be giving you and Harry back the map for the summer. However, you must give it back to me when school starts next fall."

"Why would we have to give it back to you next fall?" Remus smiled slightly. He was given both Alice and Jasper a clue. "You're teaching again next year aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Right now Professor Dumbledore is convincing the school governors to let me on another year. After that I'll be an Auror."

Alice smiled happily. She was so happy to hear that her Godfather was going to teach one more year. "Remus, I can't wait until next year."

Five minutes later Jasper and Alice left Professor Lupin's office. They headed back to Gryffindor Common room. Once again they were able to hold hands until right before the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked.

"Firebird's Courage," Jasper replied.

The portrait swung open, and Jasper and Alice walked though the hole into the common room. The portrait closed behind them. In her pocket was the Marauder's Map. She wasn't going to show it to Harry or Ron just, yet because neither of them needed to know just. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at one of the tables near a window. Jasper and Alice decided to sneak up on them before they realize that the two of them were there.

Their plan worked well. Ron jumped out of his chair. Hermione flinched and squealed. Harry one the other shot out of his chair and spinned around. Hermione and Ron both turned around, and gasped when they saw who spooked them. Jasper and Alice both laughed at their friends' reactions. "Why did you two do that?" Harry asked.

"We thought that we needed to have a little fun. Our plan worked, and we have something to tell you."

"What is it, Alice?" Hermione asked.

Alice smiled before she continued. "Well, Professor Lupin gave me something back, but we must give it back to him at the start of the new school year."

"What did he give you, Ali?" Harry asked.

Alice reached into her pocket and pull out the Marauders map. She held it up to show it to the other three. Her smile widened. "How did you get that back, Alice?" Ron asked this time.

"Professor Lupin gave it back to me, so that we can keep it safe for the summer." She left out a couple of other that could be important information, but she didn't want to tell them what he asked her.

"How long are we able to keep it?"

"Harry. Weren't you even listening before? I've already told you that we need to give it back by the start of the new school year."

A few minutes later the golden quintet were sitting in front of the slowly dying fire. They were looking at the Marauders map one last time before they left tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, Ron, Jasper, and Harry all knew that Alice's legs were slightly weaker than they were before. They knew that she might need more help than she did before. They knew that she could still walk on her own for a while.

The five friends headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Before leaving the common room, Alice cleared the map, and hid it in her trunk upstairs in her dormitory. She then headed back down to the common room where the others were waiting for her. They all headed down to the Great Hall together. They sat together at the Gryffindor table. Food magically appeared on their plates. Pitchers of Pumpkin Juice appeared on the table near them. Jasper poured some into Alice's goblet, and then some into his goblet.

Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice finished eating after about fifteen minutes. They headed back to Gryffindor tower afterwards. Once they entered through the portrait hole. Ron and Harry went to play a game of wizards' chess. Hermione started to read one of her books again. Alice and Jasper on the other hand sat on the red couch reading a history book on the American Civil war. Both of them loved any type of history. She would remember everything that she would read. They all did their activities until it was time for dinner.

The next morning Alice began packing her trunk with her books, her moneybag, her robes, her potion ingredients, her cauldron, and her wand. Her wand was in a special compartment, so she could get to it faster. She even put her day clothes that she uses for the weekends. She looked over at Hermione who was doing the same thing as her. Both of them knew that the boys were packing their trunks as well.

Alice brought her trunk and Venus' cage down to the common room. Next came Jasper with his trunk with his owl's cage. Hermione followed him with her trunk and Crookshanks' basket. Harry came down with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Ron came down last as usual with his beat up trunk. They all hurried down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before heading down to the carriages.

Once they were on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment of their own; they put their luggage away and brought their animals into the compartment with them. The train pulled out of the station. They were on their way home. For a while the group played some games. Ron got an over-enthusiastic owl from Sirius. A few hours later the food trolley came along. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Alice got up first and decided on two chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake. The witch handed her the food. Jasper was next and he decided on a pumpkin pasty. Ron didn't get anything, but Hermione got a liquorish wand. Harry decided to get a box of Every Flavor Beans. Alice got two witches chocolate frog cards that she never heard of. Her first one was a witch named Kyla Everhart who saved the word from evil. The second one was a witch named Lindsey Caine who created the first healing potion.

For most of the ride they just talked and ate their food. It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon when the train finally pulled into King Cross station. Together all five of them got off the train with their trunks and animals. The golden quintet stood on platform 9 ¾. The rest of the students were already going through the barrier to the muggle world. Harry turned to Alice and asked, "Do you want to go first, Ali?"

"Why would I want to go first?" Alice turned her head slowly around. "Fine, Harry, I guess I'll go first, but only if you come after me."

"Fine, I'll go after you," Harry gave in.

Alice took a deep breath before going through the barrier. She knew that once she appeared through the barrier she would be heading back to her doom. Her friends Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Ginny soon followed her through the barrier. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were waiting for Harry and Alice on one side of the platform. When Alice saw her Aunt and Uncle she gasped in fear. She was only afraid of what might happen when she gets home this afternoon.

Harry and Alice headed to the car. They knew what was going to happen once they reached number four Private Drive their doom would begin. How long would they be able to handle the torment their cousin does to them? They both knew that their happiness would end very soon, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both would be apart of taking away their happiness as well as using them to do chores around the house. Harry and Alice's doom and torment had officially begun.

**Please Review. What do you think? Well there you have it Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story Year 3 has ended. I have started the twins fourth year, so the first chapter will be up before the New Year if I can. Please give me first year characters for the twins first year. Please put the name, gender, house, and if they are a half-blood, Pureblood, or a muggle born in the box below. You may put their personality and description in the box as well, so it would be able to help me describe them. **


End file.
